Simplify the following expression: ${7(5p-3)+3(-7-2p)}$
Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{5p-3}{)} + 3(-7-2p) $ $ {35p-21} + 3(-7-2p) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 35p-21 + {3(}\gray{-7-2p}{)} $ $ 35p-21 {-21-6p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {35p - 6p} {-21 - 21}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {29p} {-21 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {29p} {-42}$ The simplified expression is $29p-42$